California
California is a state located on the West Coast of the United States. It is by far the most populous U.S. state, and the third most extensive (after Alaska and Texas). It is home to the nation's second- and sixth-largest census statistical areas (Los Angeles Metropolitan Area and San Francisco Bay Area), and eight of the nation's fifty most populated cities (Los Angeles, San Diego, San Jose, San Francisco, Fresno, Sacramento, Long Beach and Oakland). The capital city is Sacramento. California's diverse geography ranges from the Pacific Coast in the west, to the Sierra Nevada mountains in the east – from the Redwood–Douglas-fir forests of the northwest, to the Mojave Desert areas in the southeast. The center of the state is dominated by Central Valley, a major agricultural area. California contains both the highest and lowest points in the contiguous United States (Mount Whitney and Death Valley), and has the third-longest coastline of all states (after Alaska and Florida). Earthquakes are a common occurrence due to the state's location along the Pacific Ring of Fire: about 37,000 are recorded annually. Films and Shows *''20,000 Leagues Under the Sea'' *''A Kid in King Arthur's Court'' *''The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin'' *''A.N.T. Farm'' *''Angels in the Outfield'' *''The Art of Skiing'' *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2'' *''Cars'' *''Finding Dory'' *''Flight of the Navigator'' *''George of the Jungle'' *''Gus'' *''Hannah Montana'' *''Herbie Rides Again'' *''Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco'' *''I'll Be Home For Christmas'' *''Kim Possible'' *''The Love Bug'' *''Mickey Mouse (2013 TV series)'' (No Service) *''Mighty Joe Young'' *''The Muppets'' *''The Parent Trap (1998 film)'' *''The Parent Trap'' *''The Princess Diaries'' *''Return from Witch Mountain'' *''The Rocketeer'' *''That's So Raven'' *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' *''Zorro'' Cities and Locations *Los Angeles, California *Fort Ord, California *San Francisco, California *Emeryville, California *Anaheim, California *Burbank, California *California Institute of the Arts *Medfield College *Duckburg *Sugar Bowl Ski Resort *Monterey Attractions *Walt Disney Family Museum *Disneyland Resort **Disneyland **Disney California Adventure Actors/Actresses and Crew born in California *Wayne Allwine *Tiffany Alvord *Jennifer Aniston *Odette Annable *Lee Arenberg *Allisyn Ashley Arm *Sean Astin *Raymond Bailey *Fairuza Balk *Carroll Ballard *Tyra Banks *Drew Barrymore *Ed Begley, Jr. *Drake Bell *Jimmy Bennett *Justin Berfield *Candice Bergen *Kelli Berglund *Jack Black *Susanne Blakeslee *Rowan Blanchard *Brady Bluhm *Steven Blum *Eileen Brennan *Jeff Bridges *Albert Brooks *Orlando Brown *Sabrina Bryan *S. Scott Bullock *Greg Burson *Tim Burton *Austin Butler *Nicolas Cage *Nick Cannon *Linda Cardellini *Adam Carolla *David Carradine *Cathy Cavadini *Jessica Chastain *Claudia Christian *Jamie Chung *Bob Clampett *Miranda Cosgrove *Kevin Costner *Bryan Cranston *Jamie Lee Curtis *Aria Curzon *Grey DeLisle *Emily Deschanel *Zooey Deschanel *Jessica DiCicco *Benjamin Diskin *Roy E. Disney *Jason Dolley *Seth Dusky *Jason Earles *Ashley Edner *Anthony Edwards *Zac Efron *Susan Egan *Danny Elfman *Ted Elliott *Roshon Fegan *Will Ferrell *America Ferrera *Sally Field *Carrie Fisher *Jodie Foster *James Franco *Bonnie Franklin *Sarah Freeman *Kelli Garner *Marcellite Garner *Brad Garrett *Jared S. Gilmore *Tony Goldwyn *Zachary Gordon *Joseph Gordon-Levitt *Alexander Gould *Jake Gyllenhaal *H.B. Haggerty *Emily Hahn *Mark Hamill *Armie Hammer *Tom Hanks *Khadijah Haqq *Malika Haqq *Mark Harmon *Ray Harryhausen *Teri Hatcher *Tony Hawk *David Henrie *Dana Hill *Alex Hirsch *Dustin Hoffman *Willa Holland *Leo Howard *Anjelica Huston *Lisa Kudrow *James Newton Howard *Vanessa Hudgens *Gabriel Iglesias *Amy Irving *Bret Iwan *Mike Jittlov *Steve Jobs *Ashley Johnson *Dwayne Johnson *Jack Johnson *Angelina Jolie *Rashida Jones *Milt Kahl *Julie Kavner *Kathleen Kennedy *Val Kilmer *Joey King *Elissa Knight *Michelle Kwan *Shia LaBeouf *Lalaine *Lorenzo Lamas *Brie Larson *Jason Lee *George Lopez *Mario Lopez *Jon Lovitz *George Lucas *James MacArthur *Leslie Mann *Laura Marano *Cheech Marin *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Kellie Martin *Anndi McAfee *Jennette McCurdy *Lauren McKnight *Jim Meskimen *Alyson Michalka *Cymphonique Miller *Rob Minkoff *Liza Minnelli *Pat Morita *Megan Mullally *Jordan Nagai *Niecy Nash *Randy Newman *Lorraine Nicholson *Elizabeth Olsen *Olivia Olson *Emily Osment *Haley Joel Osment *Gwyneth Paltrow *Sara Paxton *Anna Maria Perez de Taglé *Michelle Pfeiffer *Dan Povenmire *Kyla Pratt *Joe Ranft *Bruce Reitherman *Jeremy Renner *Christina Ricci *Michael Richards *Jason Ritter *John Ritter *Sam Rockwell *Justin Roiland *RuPaul *Keri Russell *Rene Russo *Daryl Sabara *Andy Samberg *Rob Schneider *Jason Schwartzman *Jason Segel *Eden Sher *Charles Martin Smith *Roger Craig Smith *Suzanne Somers *Brenda Song *Tori Spelling *Tad Stones *James Patrick Stuart *Cree Summer *Iwao Takamoto *George Takei *Jeffrey Tambor *James Arnold Taylor *Tiffani Thiessen *Frank Thomas *Jennifer Tilly *Danny Trejo *Paul Walker *Mae Whitman *Ariel Winter *Matthew Wood *BD Wong *"Weird Al" Yankovic *Jeff York *Zendaya *Josh Zuckerman Gallery California Pin.jpg Caifornia Chip Pin.jpg DSF - Stitch with Surfboard - California - Surprise Release.jpeg mcBtvJ8grqyJ8pVxrURQgww.jpg disney-pin-56521-2.jpg Category:Locations Category:States Category:The Parent Trap Category:Disneyland Category:Witch Mountain Category:A Goofy Movie locations Category:Disney California Adventure Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Saving Mr. Banks